


Misunderstandings and discussions over iced coffee

by georgieP, Neko_ryn



Series: Ink Prints [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieP/pseuds/georgieP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: In a world in which everyone has little animal tattoos that represent their soulmates wandering around their skin, Wooseok is too worried about having two of them and things not working out. However, when it comes down to it, maybe he didn't have to worry that much.





	Misunderstandings and discussions over iced coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ Today I bring you this fluffy project right out of the oven for PENTAGON. A few days ago I was discussing with my good friend georgieP about how we would love to see some fluffy poly maknae line, so we went on with the task of creating this little universe in the form of a series in which both of us will be adding short works like this one eventually. The main relationshop is the one you see here but, who knows, we might add the others eventually ;) I very much welcome prompts if there's anything you would like to see withing this universe, but for now, please enjoy!

March brought the start of spring and of a new scholar year with renewed spirit; there was always something strange, something fresh about starting a new year even if it wasn't your first one there. This was especially true for Wooseok, who was just about to start his second year at Seoul National University as a Composition Major; he was nervous, truly, and although he had already spent a whole year at the university, everyone was always telling him that the second year is when things really start to get difficult, and he believed them.

However, he loved music, probably more than anything else in the word, and therefore he wanted to dedicate his whole life to creating it; music was what kept him going, and even if it would take every inch of his strength to survive college, he was willing to do it. 

Just as he moved through the hallways looking for the classroom in which his first class would take place, the small black inked tattoo of a ferret ran across his hand and disappeared under the long sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. The tattoos were something everyone had, small black inked tattoos of every imaginable animal moving around ones body in representation of the person or people that were supposed to be your soulmates; the ones who were supposed to complete you in every single way possible.

Wooseok had heard a bunch of stories about people who had found their soulmates; he had heard about people who had met them as young as 6 years old, just starting elementary school, and about others who had met them way later when they had already lived their lives. But above all that, Wooseok heard of a lot of people meeting their soulmates in college, a lot of them through studying abroad and visiting all sorts of places. 

He couldn't deny that the prospect of meeting with your destiny was exciting, but when he thought back to the two tattoos that walked across his body he also felt some form of dread and worry. He wasn't against having more than one soulmate, it was actually pretty common, but he worried about them not liking each other, about him being unable to spend his life with both his soulmates.

Because of that Wooseok had been very worried when he had started college; he had managed to not meet with any of his soulmates so far, and now that he was twenty he was pretty adamant on not meeting them until he felt like he was ready. Not meeting any of his soulmates during his first year had been pretty positive, it had allowed him to settle down and get used to the environment of the college he was in, so he had some sort of expectations regarding his second year going down the same line, however nothing could assure him it would go like that.

He still hoped they would at least not meet during the first day, so with that in mind he put his attention back to his schedule and continued searching for his classroom. It took him a few minutes to get there but fortunately Wooseok made it before the teacher could get there; the classroom wasn't too full either, so he gleefully made his way to a seat in a comfortable position, not too far on the back and not too close to the front.

Wooseok pulled out a simple notebook and a small pencil case from his backpack, getting himself ready to start with the class; no one really expected to get much done during the first few days, maybe even for the first week, since they had to meet the teachers first and get their notes on how the programs would be carried out; because of this no one was especially worried about carrying a lot of things.

Eventually the classroom became full of students and the noise that came with them; Wooseok had distracted himself by writing random thoughts on his notebook and watching the little animal tattoos wander around his hands and arms -since he had taken his jacket off at some point-. Finally, around ten to fifteen minutes later the teacher arrived to the classroom and introduced himself.

The class went by somewhat slowly, the teacher introduced himself and then made everyone else give a short but useful introduction so that he could at least remember some names. After that they went over the program and answered some questions regarding the topics they were going to see and the projects they would eventually carry out.

At some point Wooseok couldn't help but get distracted, his eyes focusing on the frantically moving tattoo of a cute black cat that seemed restless on his hand. He wondered what was causing it, since he had never seen it behave like that before, although he had heard that the tattoos tended to do something similar whenever your soulmate was close, but it couldn't be that, right?

He looked around, the voice of the teacher becoming a faint murmur as his focus shifted to a far more important activity. Was his soulmate inside the classroom? If so, who was it? He tried to look for anyone else that was behaving just as suspiciously as he was, but to no avail; everyone was mostly focused on listening to the teacher's words and jotting down as many notes as possible.

Wooseok decided to do the same as his classmates and went back to focusing on his notes, trying to at least write the most important dates and activities, although his eyes couldn't help but shift towards his hand where the little black cat tried to catch his attention desperately. The class eventually finished and he decided he definitely didn't have all the notes he should have taken, further proving his point that finding his soulmate would only be harmful to him at such moment.

He left the classroom without even trying to find his soulmate, Wooseok knew perfectly well it was a very coward thing to do, but he just couldn’t convince himself to give the whole relationship thing a try. Wooseok was comfortable just focusing on his studies for now and knowing that one of the people he was bonded to by destiny was in one of his classes didn't make him feel anything similar to comfort, he just didn't want to be distracted.

The next two classes went by peacefully with more presentations by the teachers and his classmates, as well as expositions of the semester's plan. Everything seemed to be in order, so when in the fourth and last class of the day the little cat on his skin started to act all crazy again, Wooseok couldn't help but sigh in exasperation, of course that would happen.

He looked around nervously as the classroom filled up and all seats were occupied, including the ones beside him. Unintentionally, he stared at the boy on his left with a face void of expression, Wooseok wasn't really looking at him but it just so happened that his eyes had landed there. The boy eventually looked back at him, causing Wooseok to look away, flustered; it seemed like the stranger was about to talk to him when the teacher walked in, interrupting the uncomfortable moment and calling everyone's attention towards the class.

Wooseok gave thanks silently for having avoided a crisis and vowed to focus solely on the class, completely ignoring the ever more insisting tattoo that furiously tried to get his attention by moving on the back of his hand. The class went by similarly to the other three and as soon as it ended he started putting everything away to leave.

“Hey, I noticed you were looking at me earlier.” The boy he had been staring at before spoke to him, interrupting his attempt at escaping. He was almost as tall as Wooseok and had a very deep voice.

“Ah... I'm sorry about that, I spaced out.” He was quick to apologize, hoping he could get things done quickly and leave.

“It's alright, my name is Adachi Yuto, I'm from Japan. What about you?” Wooseok cursed in his mind as the other boy presented himself and extended his hand.

“Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Jung Wooseok...” His voice slowed down as he grabbed Yuto's hand and a warm sensation spread on his whole body.

Both of them stared at their linked hands, watching as how two tattoos, one cat and one dog, interacted together and traveled freely around their hands and wrists while they remained linked. Wooseok was the first to raise his hands, he grabbed Yuto's wrist and carefully removed the other's hand from his; the Japanese male looked at him in confusion, but Wooseok was already picking all his things.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Wooseok said, picking up his backpack.

“Wait, don't go.” Yuto said, but Wooseok was already hurrying towards the door and exiting the classroom, leaving a very bewildered Yuto behind.

Wooseok couldn't deny he was feeling slightly panicked, he had been thinking the whole day of not wanting to meet either of his soulmates and he has just accidentally met one; all because he had spaced out and stared at someone by accident. The worst part was that he had literally removed his soulmate's hand from his and then ran away like the coward he was, and he regretted it; not because he was glad about finding his soulmate, but because he has literally just left the worst impression possible for a first meeting.

He didn't allow himself to dwell on these thoughts any longer however, there was nothing he could do now since he had pretty much ran away and there was also the fact that he still didn't want to have that confrontation at all. Wooseok looked at the time on his cellphone and decided it was a good moment to get something to eat before he had to head to his after school activities.

To avoid confrontation, he decided to go to the dining hall further away of his college instead of going to the cafe they had there; it was kind of far away and the walk ended up tiring him out, but it was far better than running into Yuto and having to apologize for the shameful behavior he had showed before. He ate his meal alone and in silence, replaying his meeting with his first soulmate in his head and feeling more and more embarrassed every time, he almost wished he could undo what had happened.

After his meal, he had to walk back to his college's building to join his club activities; it tired him out once again, but he eventually made it there. Wooseok had joined the Creative Writing club, he wanted to better exercise his abilities at writing in hopes it would help his composition skills for his career. He entered the classroom that had been lent to the club and sat at a random chair.

There were already a few other members there, and they waited until most of them had arrived before starting the session. Just like during his classes they all introduced themselves and talked about the objective of the club and the expectations each of them had about their work there. As they exchanged words, someone knocked on the door and walked into the room; it was a boy with short black hair and an apologetic smile.

“I'm sorry, I got confused and walked into the wrong club.” He said, the club president shrugged it off and urged him to come in.

“Introduce yourself.” She said after the newcomer had found a seat.

“Ah, yes. Hello, my name is Kang Hyunggu, I am a double major in composition and urban dance. I apologize for arriving late and I hope we can get along.” Hyunggu presented himself with a smile and a small bow. He easily joined the rest of the club members and soon the meeting was back to normal.

The group talked about the club activities as well as schedules and other similar things for a while, and at the end they all agreed to do a short writing about how they felt being college students.  The meeting was called to an end and everyone stood from their places and started talking with each other, some seemed to know each other from class or maybe from the previous year.

Wooseok didn't really know anyone in the room, he had only joined that year since he had avoided any sort of activity that could distract him from his studies the first year; but now that he was giving it a try it didn't seem like such a bad idea to be in a club. Seeing as no one was approaching him to talk, he decided to call it a day and started putting his stuff inside his backpack.

As he did so, he noticed a lean figure standing in front of him, as if that someone was waiting for him. Wooseok raised his head and found himself being observed by the Hyunggu guy that had arrived late to the meeting; he was smiling brightly, holding his backpack over his shoulder and looking at Wooseok like he was the most interesting thing he had seen.

“It seems like neither of us know anyone else in this room.” Hyunggu said; his voice sounded rather cheerful for such a situation.

“Yeah, I guess it seems like it.” Wooseok couldn't help but smile back, infected by the other's attitude.

“My name is Kang Hyunggu, but you already know that I guess.” He smiled sheepishly, probably remembering how late he had arrived. “What's your name?”

“Ah, I am Jung Wooseok, composition major.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand to grab Hyunggu's who had been waiting for him to reply to the greeting.

Wooseok was barely able to see the little ink ferret running to the tips of his fingers before it was too late and their hands had locked on each other. He watched, with a feeling of deja vu, as both tattoos interacted with each other in the borders of their hands, and this time he obliged himself to not be so rude when removing his hand.

“Well, this is quite unexpected.” Hyunggu said, looking just as surprised as Wooseok, although maybe a lot less gloomy.

“Yeah...” Wooseok stood up quickly, startling the other into stepping back, this was pretty much his cue to run away again. “If you'll excuse me.”

He used Hyunggu's surprise to his advantage and basically ran away from the room, a deep flush extending all over his face as he made a regretful scene out of the situation. Wooseok wasn't surprised to hear Hyunggu racing after him, but he still refused to stop trying to get away from the situation.

Wooseok had always been overly conscious of the fact that not everyone had the same soulmates, and knowing he had two of them he had been worried about what could happen if he were to meet them. What if they didn't get along? It had always been his fear, and now, in the first day of his second year at college, it was becoming pretty much a reality.

Wooseok exited his college's building and continued running until he was sure he couldn't hear Hyunggu chasing him anymore. He sighed heavily and dropped himself on a bench, wiping the beads of sweat that slid down his forehead, leaving an unpleasant sensation behind. The feeling of embarrassment that crawled up his spine was impossible to ignore: he had run away from both his soulmates in the same day. It was shameful.

As he thought he would be able to relax and find peace and a moment to compose himself, a vaguely familiar voice called his name, and just as he raised his head to look around he was able to spot Yuto jogging towards him, completely suited in a soccer uniform.

“I finally found you.” He said, somewhat short of breath. “I was really confused when you left earlier, why did you leave like that?” Yuto looked slightly hurt, something Wooseok couldn't blame him for.

Just as he was about to answer and attempt to explain himself, he heard another very distinct voice calling him, and he knew he was pretty much done for. Hyunggu was running down the same path he had followed earlier to that place, he looked quite tired and somewhat displeased, and Wooseok felt the guilt settle in his stomach.

“Wooseok, why did you leave like that?” Hyunggu asked, barely able to catch his breath.

“I can explain...” Wooseok mumbled, but the others didn't give him a chance to talk.

“I'm sorry, but I arrived here first, I need to talk to him.” Yuto said, this time talking towards the newcomer.

“But I need to talk to him about something important, I'm sure you'd be able to understand.” Hyunggu replied, not willing to give in.

Yuto shook his head and grabbed Wooseok by the arm, trying to pull him along, however Hyunggu intervened and grabbed the Japanese man by the arm, trying to push him away. Right At that moment, the three of them saw the tattoos of a ferret and a cat get together in a playful manner, shutting them up almost immediately.

“Oh... Well this is unexpected.” Wooseok said, looking at the way the two tattoos interacted with each other.

The three of them decided it was best to talk things over somewhere else; they waited until Yuto finished practice and changed into normal clothes before heading to the cafe located at their college. They all ordered iced coffee in an attempt to cool down from the events that had just happened, and just sipped on it for a while before anyone dared to speak first.

“So...” Hyunggu started, side-looking at Yuto; he seemed somewhat embarrassed. “I'm very sorry about earlier...”

“It's okay.” Yuto replied, and for Wooseok it was almost funny how different their voices were. “I apologize as well, it wasn't a very mature attitude.”

Hyunggu shrugged it off with a small smile and silence returned to their table. They all seemed to be in some sort of weird trance, still flustered by the situation and with flushed faces showing their embarrassment; they had all met their soulmates in a very non-convenient way after all.

“May I ask something?” Wooseok said after a little while, getting the attention of his soulmates immediately. They both nodded to let him know he could continue. “Well... Do you have any other soulmates aside from, well, us?” He said, struggling to put his worry in words.

“I only have you two, a cat and a dog, how ironic.” Hyunggu said, a mischievous smile appearing on his face and making the other two blush ever so slightly.   
  
“Me too, only the two of you.” Yuto replied after clearing his throat. “A dog and a ferret.”

“I am a ferret?” Hyunggu asked, suddenly louder than before, he seemed almost insulted by it.

“Why not, ferrets are small and cute, I think it fits well.” Wooseok said without thinking, words spilling from his mouth without him even trying.

The three of them stayed in silence while the words sank in, Hyunggu's face becoming increasingly red by the second and the other two following suit just because of how ridiculously embarrassing it all was.

“It's not my fault you're both abnormally gigantic.” He murmured, sipping on his drink right after, and they all couldn't help but laugh.

“What are we going to do?” Yuto asked, thoughtfully. “How does one... manage, a relationship like this?”

They looked at each other, lost in thought, none of them really knew how they were going to make the dynamics in their relationship work, and there was also the fact that they barely knew each other aside from the weird encounters they had had that same day.

“Well...” Wooseok started, looking at them over his drink. “I'm sure we can figure it out, we have time.”

And they did have a lot of time, a lifetime maybe, since they had just found each other and none was planning to leave, even if their conversations would become kind of awkward at times. They shared their schedules and agreed to get to know each other better, to take things slowly, to make things work.

Like that, Wooseok and Yuto would spend some of their classes working together and then the youngest would meet Hyunggu at the Creative Writing club, and maybe it was the sappy works they made what helped them get along better. And then every day, without missing even one, they would watch the end of Yuto's soccer practice and pick him up to go have a snack together before they had to drop off Hyunggu for his afternoon classes of his other major.

Slowly, the tension and awkwardness that had been so present the first few days started to melt down, and sometimes Wooseok would find himself holding hands with Hyunggu or leaning his head on Yuto's shoulder, or watching them look at each other with a certain fondness in their eyes.

And that's how Wooseok knew, that maybe he shouldn't have been so scared of meeting his soulmates in the past, because they could work things out together, without having to sacrifice each other as he had always thought he would have to do. That was good enough for him, and he wasn't willing to change any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and to talk to me on my Tumblr [@not-majestic-bluenicorn ](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com) and on my Twitter [@soft_bluenicorn](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)! I have also created a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn) for all of you shy people~ I don't actually know if I have permission to share georgie's social media so for now I won't sonksaokf 
> 
> If you send me a message telling me who you are in the comments, I'll follow back!


End file.
